


if the stars are watching

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, mentions of one-sided BaneFirenze bc yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Bane has a hard time moving on, but he's not sure he wants to.
Relationships: Bane (Harry Potter)/Ronan (Harry Potter)





	if the stars are watching

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

It's a cruel thing he does, and yet he expects Ronan to be the one to beg forgiveness.

Bane is an active personality—aggressive, some might say—and he doesn't deny it. He prefers it, in fact, because he likes that he's always been that way. He's always been the same old Bane, unchanging and static. It's a reliable fact from which he takes much comfort.

And, yet, he torments Ronan.

He finds Ronan whenever the older centaur happens to be alone. He speaks brusquely with him about the day's goings-on. He lets the conversation idle and fall into silence, enough so that Ronan wishes to fill that empty void.

Bane doesn't know what he's doing. Ronan is a smart centaur, and Bane knows there's more to Ronan's allegiance to Magorian than those two would ever let on, and yet Bane turns into a panting _man_ (man, because only two animals can show true love, unlike those humans) when Ronan lands in his grip.

Ronan is weaker than him and can be dominated and tamed and be everything for Bane that Firenze could not.

The thought is like a pail of cold spring water in the face. Just like that, Bane backs off Ronan, leaving Ronan longing for something that Bane knows well he shouldn't be giving.

Before he turns to go, Ronan speaks, and his words catch him off-guard. "If that is all you ever have to do with me, then you have changed, Bane. You are weak."

Bane's pride makes him want to prove Ronan wrong, but the dark-colored centaur canters off. He cannot face the reality that he has changed, that he is being unfair to Ronan for not actually loving him, that he is being unfair to himself for not seeing the change sooner, and that he is wrong for ever thinking that banishing Firenze was a good thing.

His heart aches, and he yearns for what is not there as he glances up at the stars, looking for hope, answers—anything.

But the stars keep quiet, and Bane tries to comfort himself with the thought that maybe Firenze is at least watching the same sky as he.

**Author's Note:**

> Awkward and angsty. o.o *lol* Maybe someday BaneRonan could have a real chance…but for now I'm still shipping FirenzeBane. ;P
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :O
> 
> 2017 note: …I like this 2013 drabble, but all I can think right now is…did I srsly write implied centaur porn? I think I did. Wow. I don't even. Wow.


End file.
